Macewing
Macewing is Windu223's most popular fanfiction. And yes, the name Macewing and Windu223 is a reference to Mace Windu. Chapter I Heartbeat Elvere woke up. It was the middle of the night. "I'll never eat a mushroom again," he stammered. Elvere flew off the branch he was sleeping on to look around. "ELVERE!" a voice shouted "You're supposed to be watching over the young!" Elvere instantly recognized the voice. It was Vorial's. Elvere sighed. He did not want to mess with those whiny furballs. "You better show your leader better respect," Vorial scolded. "You can't expect me to do everything!" Elvere retorted, "Who do you think I am, Shade Silverwing?" Vorial rolled his eyes. "Look Elvere, I just want my colony's young to be safe, ok?" "Okay, I will do it next time," said Elvere. He watched Vorial fly away into the night. Yes! Elvere thought. Now I have the rest of the night to myself! Elvere flew around, feeling free. He rarely gets any free time. Elvere was a hard worker all his life, living in this colony. Him, along with the other fruit bats, are hard workers. Elvere longed to take a nap again. That is just what he did. The Earth collapsed. Trees fell. Elvere's heart beated more than it ever did before. He became covered in reddish-brown sand. Was it sand? Elvere couldn't think about it. The only thing he can imagine is pain and agony. Chapter II Sand from Hell Elvere took a deep breath of fresh air, wondering what happened. "It was just a nightmare..." he murmmured. But he was certain there was something behind it. "No, no, I'm goin' crazy" Elvere said to himself. Many fruit bats in Tear Cave are odd and unusual, but Elvere must be going downright insane. How could it be an omen? "Elvere? Are you alright?" a splendid voice asked. "Kelxi! Um... I'm alright....." Elvere replied. Elvere always wanted to be Kelxi's mate, but wasn't brave enough to inform her. "Um... see you later Kelxi..." Elvere murmured with anxiety. He flew away. Should I tell her about the nightmare? he thought. Whenever Elvere saw Kelxi, she's the only thing he could think about until something else intersting occured. I should head back to Tear Cave, Elvere thought. It is his home. It seems like it's the only thing that can distract him from Kelxi, and the nightmare. Elvere dived into Tear cave. He was welcomed by the fruit bats gaurding the entrance. Elvere was very popular among his colony in the cave. "Hey Zon!" Elvere exclaimed. Zon was the one gaurding the western side of the entrance. Elvere had a strong freindship with Zon ever since they were newborns. "Kelxi told me that you weren't feeling well..." Zon said. "I'm okay, actually," Elvere informed. "I don't mean sick, Elvere," said Zon "Kelxi said that you might have had a nightmare." "OKAY!!!! OKAY!!!!!" Elvere shouted with rage. "I HAD A NIGHTMARE! Will you shut up now?" Zon tumbled backward. Elvere looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Zon, I don't know what made me-". Elvere was cut off by Zon. "It's alright Elvere." "Can you just tell me what happened?" he inquired. "I-I uh- the world...ended and I became covered in this burning sand," Elvere awnsered with anxitey. "I think I heard rumors about this sand like stuff called Mace," Zon said "They say it comes directly from hell." "Well.. see you!" Elvere said. Zon grinned and went back to duty. Chapter III Hybrid's Speech All the fruit bats gathered around the Great Rock, anxiously waiting to hear the leader speak. Vorial dived onto the great rock ready to give his speech. "Greetings, my people," Vorial announced. "We have a visitor tonight." A golden-grayish bat stepped onto the Great Rock. "I am Griffin," the bat said "I have came here to tell you fruit bats something you may not like to hear." "There is a conspiracy currently going on in the brightwing colony, plotting to claim Tear Cave," Vorial said. Elvere was shocked by the sudden news. "But...why?!" Elvere shouted at the Great Rock, echoing throughout the cavern. "I am puzzled too Elvere," Vorial calmly said to Elvere. "These brightwings want Tear Cave because of what is at the end of the tunnel," Griffin continued, "The grand tresure." All of the fruit bats gasped. They want the Spring? Elvere thought. It would a great prize for the brightwings. The water in the spring is plentiful. Elvere's mouth watered. He deeply desired to go quench his thirst at the spring. Elvere's thoughts were interrupted by Vorial's cough. "I Vorial, leader of the Fruit Bats, declares war!" Elvere gazed at Vorial in horror. Chapter IV Thirst of the Traitors "Goungel, attention." The brightwing stood up. "Kelzel, attention." The brightwing stood up. "Oyal, attention." The last brightwing stood up. All three raider pack leaders were ready to take orders. "We shall assault Tear Cave and take it's spring," the commanding brightwing said, "If the fruit bats resist, kill them all until they surrender." "It is barbaric to kill of an entire colony," the brightwing continued. "When will we attack Tear Cave?" Kelzel asked. "Tommorow evening." All of the rouge brightwings had the same thoughts that Elvere had earlier. Quenching their thirst in the cooling spring. They desired Tear Cave's to a greater extent now. Oyal flew, Kelzel flew, and Goungel flew. The three raider pack leaders gave a cry. All of the forty-seven rouges flew into the air, ready to claim the cave. Chapter V Requested Raid Her fur was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Elvere was roosting at the top of the cave, staring at Kelxi. "Elvere, what are you doing?" a voice echoed from behind. It was Zon. "You are staring at Kelxi, aren't you?" Elvere nodded. "Elvere, please do something else, will you?" Elvere frowned at Zon. Will he back off? "Elvere, you got to prepare for the attack, everybody needs your help," Zon scolded "staring at Kelxi isn't going to do anything useful." It was an impressive lecture from Elvere's eyes. He stopped roosting. Elvere was motivated. He picked up rocks and fortified with them. Zon went to his post. The attack will come any minute now, thought Elvere. At the entrance, Zon stalked a few brightwings, flaring their impressive wings, ready to kill. They lunged at the gaurds. One scratched Zon across the face, but he retaliated and bit the golden bat. The bite was mortal. The brightwing lay on the ground, dying. Zon looked at the dying, helpless brightwing. Zon has never taken a life. But he had to. With one fell swoop, Zon killed the brightwing. But a large swarm of brightwings stormed into the cave. Zon couldn't count how many, as it seemed impossible. Elvere struggled with a brightwing with a scrape on it's wing. They strangled, slashed and bit each other. They wouldn't rest until one dies. Finnally, Elvere impaled the bat. It's motionless body fell on top of a jagged rock. There was blood on Elvere's impaling claws. A few were dead, but not enough to force the rouge brightwings into retreat. Another brightwing lunged at Elvere, but in a split second Elvere slit it's throat. Oyal slashed at a struggling fruit bat, ending it's pathetic life. One was dead. One death closer to the spring, and new land. Oyal killed another, and another. He won't stop until Tear Cave was his. He will eradicate without mercy. He spotted Elvere. Oyal glided onto him. Elvere swiped at Oyal, scraping him. Elvere bit Oyal, and got him into a chokehold. Oyal couldn't breathe, he cannot drink from the spring now, as he will never. But then, a flare of optimisim went through his body. Oyal released himself from the chokehold, bit Elvere, and strangled him to the ground. Oyal dragged Elvere to the spring. Elvere looked at the on-going battle. He desired to help, but now he can't. He was sure that this rouge brightwing will bring him to his death.Oyal dropped Elvere into the spring. The fight sounded now sounded like newborns play-fighting, as it was so quiet now, at the end of the cave. "You, fruit bat, what is your name?" Oyal inquired. What is going on? Thought Elvere. Why isn't he killing him? "Get the Sand," said Oyal. That was all he said. A split-second after his sentence, Oyal breathed an echo map into him. How could Elvere understand it? He doen't have same echolocation as brightwings. Elvere went into a combat stance. "Why do you you want me to..." Elvere was cut off by a disturbing sound. Oyal killed himself. There was now blood in the spring. Elvere heard the echo map. It lead to a human home. Chapter VI Flight Above the Bodies Elvere left the spring. Terror streamed through him. Elvere lathced onto a brightwing and killed it. He slashed another. I must get through. But why? The enemy gave him the echo map. Why must he follow it? He had no time to think about it now. They had to drive out the brightwings. Elvere killed his way through the numbers. The rouges were reduced to four bats. Vorial lunged at them. Vorial decapitated one and shoved the last three towards the gaurds. "Take them as prisoners of war," ordered Vorial. The gaurds nodded and took them away. The three brightwings were struggling to release themselves from the gaurds' custody, but failed. "Elvere!" said Vorial "Excellent work!" Vorial laughed a put his wing around him. "I knew I would get some use out of you!" Elvere didn't know what to say. "Umm... thanks Vorial, but I have work to do," said Elvere. "Well, see you m'boy!" said Vorial. Elvere flew out of Tear Cave. He followed the echo map. He was ready, but he couldn't forget seeing the dead bodies. Elvere had to shake off the thought. "Just follow the map," he muttered. Chapter VII Sand in Grasp Elvere followed the echo map all the way to a human structure. It was a wooden cabin. Elvere smelled something unusual. There were no humans inside the house. But that wasn't the only myterious thing he smelled. He flew inside the cabin, while Elvere kept following the sound. What is the sound? He thought. The sound led into a compartment. However, it was open. Elvere found the object, a glass container. It was filled with reddish brown sand. Elvere now finally deciphered the sound. It was, "Mace, mace mace mace." Elvere could not believe his ears. Elvere picked up the Mace and headed home. Elvere flew out of the cabin, remembering Oyal's last words. Get the sand. Now, Elvere understood what is currently happening. What was this odd connection between him and this hellish sand? Tear Cave was only a few yards away now. Elvere dived into the cavern, wondering what Vorial will think about his finding. Chapter VIII Loyalty Downfall "Zon! Zon!" Elvere cried. Zon responded to the yells instantly. "Elvere, what on Earth were you doing?" Elvere shrugged. "I found the Mace you talked about earlier," Elvere awnsered. "It's a legend, Elvere," Zon quarreled. Kelxi passed by. Elvere left Zon and glided next to her. "Here we go again," Zon said. "What's going on?" flirted Elvere. "Nothing really, how are you doing?" Kelxi replied, completly oblivious to the fact that Elvere is flirting. "Hey! ELVERE!! GET TO WORK!!!!" a fruit bat screamed. Elvere groaned. He hates being a fruit bat. Elvere went outside the dark and picked the apples and oranges from the trees. It was a warm spring day. A day for work. Elvere spotted a farmilliar face. Tisir. Elvere walked towards him. "What do you want from me?" he muttured with anger. "Just to say hi..." awnsered Elvere. "Oh, really?" Why is Tisir in such a bad mood? Thought Elvere. "I saw you with Kelxi earlier..." muttered Tisir, "you wouldn't do a good job at it, Elvere..." Elvere saw right through Tisir's thoughts. "Just so y'know, I would take care of her better!" Tisir argued. Elvere couldn't store his rage inside himself. "HYRAAAAA!!!!!" he screamed. The two teenage fruit bats wrestled each other, slahing and hitting. Tisir was pushed down, and was kicked violently. Elvere spat on Tisir's face. Tisir was so loyal and kind to me, but now I have competition, Elvere thought. Elvere kicked him one last time before flying back with his picked fruits. Chapter IX Devil's Impression Elvere flew back into the cave, heading towards Herum, the fruit collector. Elvere handed his fruit to Herum and flew away. But then a hostile voice said, "Elvere....I want to talk to you." Elvere did not want to not turn around, but curiosity grasped his thoughts. He turned around to see Kelxi. "Tisir told me that you beat him," she said violently "is that true?" Elvere yearned to smack Tisir to insanity. "Kelxi, i'm sorry but..." Elvere attempted to apoligize. "Elvere.... It's just that..." she burst into tears. Elvere became depressed. Zon, Elvere, Tisir, and Kelxi were friends ever since they were newborns. Now that bond was falling apart. "You and Tisir are...idiots!" Kelxi stormed away after she said that last sentence. All Elvere did was collapse onto the stone ground of Tear Cave. While on the hard ground, he remembered something. The mace. He had to bring it to Vorial. Elvere shook off his depression and flew towards Vorial's throne. Chapter X Vorial's Throne "What's your buisness in the throne room, Elvere?" said Kion, one of the throne room gaurds. "I need to speak to Vorial privately," Elvere replied to the gaurd. "Very well." Kion smiled and allowed him in. "Vorial, I have something to show you," said Elvere. "What is this finding you desire to show me Elvere?" Vorial replied. Elvere checked the container, making sure it still had the "mace mace mace" sound was still latched onto it."Well, what is it Elvere?" Vorial demanded. "It's this leader." Elvere presented the mace to Vorial. "It's mace," Vorial said. Vorial was stunned. "Elvere, do y-y-you know what th-th-this is?" "Yes," Elvere replied with no expression. Vorial violently grabbed the mace from Elvere's grasp. "Elvere..r-rid this..." Vorial muttered, "NOW!" Elvere stumbled backward, frightened by Vorial's shout. "No, no..I'm s-s-sorry El-Elv-Elvere," Vorial went into an intense depression. "Elvere, g-get rid of th-this..." he said, "NO!!!!!!!!" Elvere flew out of the throne room, wondering what caused Vorial's sudden insanity. Chapter XI Inanimate Usurper Vorial burst out of his throne room. Elvere noticed something tumbling from his mouth. Mace. Vorial lunged at Elvere, possesed by Mace, controlled by hell, ready to kill. Elvere slashed Vorial's mouth, hoping for the mace to fall out, but didn't. Elvere plotted another attack to the mouth. Elvere forced Vorial's jaws open, with the mace finnally falling out. To his surprise, Elvere saw that it was only an ounce of Mace. Vorial's possesion flew away like a leaf in the wind. "I NEED MEDICS NOW!" Elvere shouted. No response. Then Elvere remembered that all of the fruit bats fled during the fight. "ZON! KELXI!" Elvere shouted. This time, Elvere saw two farmilliar faces pop up a few yards away from him. "Elvere, what the-" Zon stammered. "I'll explain later, just get medics now!" Kelxi called the Medic's Call, and medics came in an instant. "We will take good care of Vorial," one of them said calmly "just get out of here and we will tell you how he is later." Elvere, Zon and Kelxi flew towards Elvere's roosting spot. Elvere was ready to tell them what occured. "Zon, you know the mace, right?" Elvere asked. "Yes, and you beleived you found it," he awnsered. "I brought the mace to Vorial, not aware of it's "power"," Elvere said. "Now wait.." Kelxi joined in, "so Vorial was possesed by it?" Elvere nodded to her. "Well, we have to get rid of it then," she cried, "then what are we doing right now?" Zon and Elvere flew off the stalactites that they were roosting on, heading towards the throne room. Elvere bursted inside, ready to destroy the mace. But it wasn't there. He heard a cry behind the rock. It was Kion. He had a gruesome gash across his chest. "S-somebody took the reddish sand, it was a.." He became still. Kion was dead. Chapter XII The Healing Rock Elvere stared at Kion's body. "He was a good fellow," Zon whispered. The trio stroked Kion's body. "Good bye," they said in unison. Meanwhile, at the Healing Rock,Vorial's wounds were healing, but the wounds weren't the thing that set Vorial off course. It was the fact that he tried to kill Elvere. He shuddered. "I don't think he's going to get over the shock any time soon," one of the medics said. The bat beside him nodded in agreement. "Should we quarintine him?" he asked. "No, he doesn't have a contaigous disease," the medic replied "and some social interaction will probably help him recover." Elvere roosted on a stalactite, asleep. A farmilliar face appeared, Oyal. He was burning, suffering, but not dying. The mace covered Oyal, and he screamed. Elvere saw other bats, being burned by hot rocks. Elvere tried to hold back his tears. He pitied them. "EL-EL-ELVERE!!" Oyal screamed, "EL-EL-El-ELVERE!!" Elvere attempted to help Oyal, despite what he has done. But Elvere was held back by an invisible curtain. "EL-EL-ELVERE!" Oyal screamed again, "THE MACE.... T-TAKEN..." Before Oyal could finish his sentence, he was buried by the Mace, but still alive. Elvere screamed in pity for Oyal, but woke up instantly. Then, a face, gleaming in the sun, gave Elvere a kiss to reassure him. Chapter XIII Oyal's Reasons A feeling pulsed through Elvere. A good feeling. Kelxi was above him. It was the crack of dawn. "You had another nightmare, right?" she asked. Elvere nodded. "What happened?" Elvere shook his head now. He would never share what happened in the dream this time, even not to Kelxi. As Kelxi flew away, Elvere began to wonder why Oyal had this connection with him. The violent thoughts of Oyal raged through his head. ---- A messenger hurried towards the important figure. "Aezen...Oyal is dead, and the battle was lost. Aezen screamed with fury and threw a rock at a nearby tree. "Oyal...dead?" he muttured "when?" The messenger backed away a few wing-beats and said, "One of the scouts found his body at the spring." "That means that adolescent fruit bat murdered him...." said. "Well...no," the messenger replied "he killed himself." "WHAT?" Aezen roared. "I suppose he killed himself so he couldn't be questioned," the messenger continued. Now Aezen's thought was now proven. Oyal was possessed by the Mace. But Aezen would never share that thought. Now it all made sense to him now. He only joined us rouges because of the possesion, his death serves him right. Chapter XIV Remembrance of the Twin Dreams The omens were linked now. Elvere now understood what the first nightmare was. Mace is here, on Earth, to convert us all to hell. The mace serves as a physical form of the other realm. Elvere must track the thief, alone. He could not risk his friends' lives, especially Kelxi's. At that thought Elvere hated himself. Perferring Kelxi over Zon? A lover above a friend? He decided to give it no thought whatsoever. He flew into the night, using Oyal's sound map, tracking down the Mace. His wings spread, out in the open, visible to all of the beasts lurking on the ground. The sound of "mace, mace, mace," was trapped in Elvere's ears. The dreams were omens given by...Oyal. Everything was clear. No more secrets. One challenge remains. To destroy the mace, once and for all. Chapter XV Tisir's Confession of Love "Kelxi, where did Elvere go?" Zon asked. "He left?" she replied. "Yeah," Zon said "when did you last see him?" Kelxi gulped and murmmured "At your post." "Should we tr-" Zon stopped his sentence, backed away and flew off. Kelxi was wondering why Zon left so shortly. "Is Elvere neglecting you?" Tisir asked. He had come up from behind. "No...not really." Tisir grumbled, and said nothing. "Tisir, why did you come up from-" "Kelxi! I love you!" Kelxi's eyes became large. "Wh-what?" That word was all she could muster. "Would you be-" Kelxi flew away, ignoring Tisir. "Kelxi, did Tisir?" Zon asked. "Y-yes," Kelxi said. "Anyway, forget that, we have to find Elvere," Zon ordered. Kelxi didn't budge. Zon sighed. "Alright Kelxi, I'll go it alone." Kelxi still din't move. "C'mon ya dung-brain, don't you want to find Elvere?" Kelxi looked up at Zon curiously. "Fine" she finally replied. Zon and Kelxi flew out out of Tear Cave, with Tisir on their tail. "Kel-Kel-Kelxi!" Tisir cried. "Will you shut up you Kelxi-obsessed idiot?" Zon said with anger. Tisir jumped onto Zon. Zon shook him off and sent Tisir flying face first into the nearby evergreen. Tisir fell unconscious. Zon laughed at him, although Tisir couldn't hear him. Chapter XVI Brightwing Camp Elvere flew through the murky forest. Elvere found it hard to see, and crashed into a tree every now and then. A golden bat glided towards him. A brightwing. Elvere slashed him, sparking an airborne duel. Elvere twisted the brightwing's neck, and sensed his death. Elvere looked towards a an oak. Two brightwings jumped out of the squirrel hole, and attacked. More brightwings came. It was thirty to one now. Elvere had no chance to fend for himself. He flew above the crowd, and into the brightwing camp. The camp was filled with trees, all of the brightwings rested in squirell holes. The mace was close now, in a ditch at the south-east end of the camp. Elvere landed onto the spot and began to dig. "Mace, mace, mace mace." The sound was still coming from the object, louder than it was before. "Oh, you have it, prepare to join us, the way Oyal did?" Elvere turned around to see a brightwing. From what Elvere could tell, his name was Aezen. Brightwings who noticed him shouted, "Kill him Aezen!" Aezen just sat on the cool moss, ignoring his followers' demands. "Hand it over, and we will destroy it," Aezen negotiated simply. Elvere put the mace in between them. "Who wants hell inside our world?" he asked Elvere. Elvere responded by shaking his head. Elvere nudged the mace, making it roll towards Aezen. Aezen was about to bury it, but paused when someone landed in front of him. Zon stood proudly in front of the brightwing. "Why are you interrupting, fruit bat?" Aezen said calmly "I am about to send this where it belongs, down there." Aezen pointed downward. Kelxi grabbed Aezen's back, and thrust him towards the ground. Aezen slashed at the female bat, making her fly into a log. Elvere flew at Aezen, and starting strangling him. He will not kill Kelxi. Elvere gave Aezen a deep cut across his face. Aezen bit Elvere's stomach, causing blood to spill over himself. Elvere took the mace, and smashed it into Aezen's bloody face. Chapter XVII Water of Life Aezen cried in pain. He screamed with agony, then he became ready to kill. Aezen flew at Elvere. With more painful blows, and more anger. Water was purged from his body, the esscence of life. Aezen had no essence of life now, as only death and pain filled him. "RUN!!!!!!!" Elvere shouted. Elvere's friends followed his orders and went out of the camp, and into the prairie. Aezen rushed towards them, slowing burning. He attempted to murder them all, but the pain held Aezen back. His fur burned, and he fell to the ground. Flames erupted, and the patch of the prairie was burnt. Aezen's charred body was no longer there. Aezen was dead. A claw erupted from the flaming patch. Oyal's body rose from the flames, and went to the uppper world. "Good-bye...Elvere." Elvere looked upwards, and said, "he's in a better place." Zon and Kelxi nodded and the trio flew away. Chapter XVIII Homeward Bound He did not understand what occured. What happened to Oyal? Elvere wanted to know the answer, but he knew. He knew his question could not be answered. He and his friends were half-way back to Tear Cave. Kelxi was solemn, wondering what happened to Oyal too. "K-K-Kelxi." Elvere stammered. No, he thought. He couldn't blurt the truth out now. But instincts took control of him. "Kelxi...I-I," Elvere said. "What is it?" she asked simply. "I-I, love you!" It was now out in the open. What will be Kelxi's response? "Oh, really?" she said with a grin. "Yes!" Elvere answered. They nuzzled each other. Elvere had what he wanted now, a thing he had always wanted. "Erm.... am I intruding a "special moment" here?" Zon asked. "Oh, yeah...." Elvere said "Oh, you can go now." Zon rolled his eyes, but smiled. The three bats saw their home at the buetiful vista. Chapter XIX Friends Sleeping Elvere flew into the cave, his home. Elvere and Kelxi roosted next to each other. "ELVERE!" a voice said. "GET TO WORK!" Vorial was shouting away...again. "Sure Vorial," he said "but shouldn't you check on the young first?" Vorial just walked away. "So whay'dya think Tisir's doing?" Zon asked. "Well I'' don't know..." Elvere awsered. Elvere stroked Kelxi's fur. "Y'know," he said "we should all get to work." Elvere just noticed that they were behind schedule. They all parted and began their jobs. Elvere sighed. Earth and Hell are, once more, seperated by a curtain. Sequel A sequel's here! 'Saltwing''' Category:Elvere's Series Category:Stories